


Magical Dreams

by LadyPenn (i_write_a_lot)



Category: White Collar
Genre: Dragons, Dreams, Gen, Magical, Other - Freeform, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/LadyPenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal dreams that he’s a wizard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magical Dreams

Neal was a wizard. 

He could do magic. 

He had his own wand, a phoenix wand which produced quite a lot of power. 

He used his wand to escape Peter when stealing art pieces for himself, placing them in a shielded room that only he could get into. He was a wizard, fighting a dragon…

“Neal…” 

The dragon was speaking, and it took Neal by surprise because it sounded a lot like Mozzie. 

“Neal, wake up, you’re dreaming.” The room in which Neal was fighting the dragon shook violently. The dragon fell away, revealing the concerned face of Mozzie, as Neal slowly came awake and aware.

“Huh,” Neal said, after a few moments. “What a weird dream.”

“I’ll say-you were saying something about a dragon.” Mozzie said with a grin, holding up the Harry Potter book that had fallen off of Neal’s lap. 

“Gimme,” Neal said, holding out his hand. Mozzie gave it to him. “What time is it…and no offense, but what are you doing here? I thought you were going to be spending the day cleaning or something.”

“It’s about one in the afternoon, and funny story about cleaning…” Mozzie began, and for a moment Neal smiled as he pictured dragon smoke coming from Mozzie’s nostrils. 

It would have been amazing if magic was real…

But for now…

His dreams and books would have to do.   
~*~

The End


End file.
